Come in with the Rain
by Alyx Leon
Summary: Nick would always love Sarah... Adam knew this. It didn't stop him from loving him anyways...  Adam/Nick.


**This fic is brought to you by my mind under the influence of sleep deprivation, Nyquil, three hours straight of Adventure Time, though I was in and out of sleep during those three hours, and Ramen that my mom made me to make me feel better. God help us all and let's see how this turned out...**

**I do not own Supernatural. Yes, I know. Don't remind me... If I did things would be much different...**

**Oh! And yes, this fic is named after Taylor Swift's song "Come in with the Rain." It came on when I was working on my little ficlets for Adam and this idea came.**

* * *

><p>"This is a picture of me and Sarah on our first date," came the older man's voice as he smiled down at the picture that showed a younger version of him and his deceased wife. The expression on his face, while he stared at the photo in the photo album in his lap, was faraway and dreamy though there was obvious pain in the depths of his eyes.<p>

"Ya... I know, Nick. I've seen that one," Adam said, holding back the urge to roll his eyes or shove the book away from the broken looking man that was formerly Lucifer's vessel. He sat with his body slumped on the couch in close proximity to Nick who he knew liked the feel of the body heat of someone besides him, though he didn't even bother pretending that he was paying attention to the pictures. He was pretty sure that he had seen every single picture of Sarah that Nick had at least ten times each and it wasn't like Nick would get upset by his blatant ignoring of the "precious" pictures. He wasn't aware of anything going on around him once his mind was on Sarah.

Seeming to not have even heard the younger blond speak, Nick smiled wanly at the picture and touched it tenderly. "She was so beautiful...I thought she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen when I picked her up for our date...I've always thought she looked beautiful...when we got married, when she was pregnant with our child, when she held our baby, or just when she first woke up in the morning..." trailed on the man who truly just seemed to be in his own little world.

Blue eyes squeezed shut at those words and a hand was run through blond hair before Adam shook his head. "I'm heading out," he said simply, preparing to rise from the couch that was always difficult to get up from, the inanimate object apparently having a personal mission to suck both men in and never let them go.

The youth's words seemed to have finally reached Nick in whatever little world he'd flown off to. His eyes lifted off the page of the album and turned to look at Adam who was purposely not meeting his gaze. "Where're you going? I thought you were going to stay here," came Nick's softspoken voice.

"Just going home." _Just getting away from the home you used to share with Sarah._"Gotta get some sleep for tomorrow." _Gotta get away from the constant reminder that you're still in love with your dead wife... _"Cause, you know, I got classes and work." _Cause, you know, I'm thinking I might be kinda in love with you. _"I just gotta go okay?" Adam said with a sigh as he got up from the couch that he and his friend had been on together. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't keep sitting at the older male's side while Nick flipped through old pictures of his deceased wife and child. There was only so much a man could take and Adam was at his limit.

Ever since Sam and Dean had stopped the Apocalypse and brought Adam and Nick out of the cage with help from Cas and Gabriel, the youngest Winchester had been going back and forth between trying to be a normal college student again and spending time with the other forgotten vessel of one of the most powerful beings din the world. Adam was still fuzzy on the details on how his brothers had managed to get Michael and Lucifer to fight while the devil was still inhabiting Nick but from what he learned of his brothers in the past few months anything was possible with a Winchester. With Michael in Adam and Lucifer still using Nick as his vessel, Sam and Dean, with of course help from Castiel and Bobby, got both the devil and Heaven's mightiest warrior into Lucifer's cage.

He was thankful for his memories of Hell being fuzzy as well, courtesy of Michael shielding him when he wasn't occupied fighting Lucifer and the archangel, Gabriel, that Adam had discovered was sweet on his brother. The two of them together was still a mental image that he didn't want in his head. Though he didn't know which was worse, imagining Sam and

Gabriel together or Dean and Cas. That last pairing didn't surprise him too much. With how much the two eyed eachother he knew it was bound to happen. He seemed to be the only Winchester that didn't have a thing for angels. No, he only had a thing for the man that had been the devil's meatsuit and that only had eyes for his dead wife. Ya, cause _that_ was any better than pining after an angel of the Lord.

"Okay, well, be careful," Nick told him with a note of concern in his voice as he watched the college student grab his wallet and keys from the kitchen table.

_Cause you care so much..._ Adam pocketed his wallet, not wanting to look at his friend as he made his leave. _He only cares about Sarah and the baby... I don't mean anything to him._ He only said "be careful" because it was polite and nice not because he cared. Why would he care? He wasn't anyone someone special to him. He wasn't his precious Sarah or baby. He was just the kid brother to the Winchester's that wound up in Lucifer's cage with him. He really didn't mean anything to him. "Always am," came his sarcastic reply that he always gave. He knew what he really wanted to tell the older man would only hurt him so he always censored himself and spoke a minimum of what he could. _Ya, he doesn't give a damn 'bout me but God forbid I hurt his feelings..._

Nick smiled at his answer, the look doing wonders for the always solemn and depressed looking man. Adam felt his heart skip a beat at the rare sight of a genuine smile on the older blond's lips. _I'm so fucked..._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not gonna lie, I am pretty proud of how this chapter came out because the majority of it was written when I was sick with I still have no idea what and was dozing in and out of sleep from the Nyquil that I'd taken to get better. I reread this chapter a lot of times and did my best to revise and edit it well but I'm guessing there's probably some misspellings or grammar errors or even fluency.<strong>


End file.
